


The Cavalry and Her Baby Dove

by Imjustonegal66



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66
Summary: A pick-me-up for MayBeBrilliant after she got some anon hate last night. This is for a brilliant friend of mine and to many other great stories from her.
Relationships: Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Melinda May, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	The Cavalry and Her Baby Dove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayBeBrilliant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBeBrilliant/gifts).



> Happy pick-me-up, May! Enjoy!

Daisy sighed as she looked over the railing into the water. Tapping her fingers, the cold bit against her fingers. 

Kora was overseas, studying in Europe for a history A-Level, and Daisy missed her. The younger girl's laugh, the look in her eyes she used to get when she saw Daisy and Lincoln together. Daisy would roll her eyes whenever Kora made the lovebirds joke, sticking her tongue out.

It was the simple, childish things they did.

They had the bond. Jiaying had tried to kidnap them both after their birth. Why she tried the same thing a year apart was beggars belief to Daisy. Cal had been torture to get past. The man had been lied to by Jiaying, who'd gone quite mad after both Hydra and losing her stillborn.

Daisy felt sorry for Jiaying in many ways. 

"You good?" A familiar voice called out. Daisy hummed, the waves slapping against the mossy bricks gently. "Just... heartsick." She replied tiredly, adjusting her beanie as May came to stand beside her. Sweden was cold this time of year. 

"I know what you mean. It's been two months since she took that plane."

That had hurt. After their time travelling escapades, Kora had taken a great interest in history, specifically the Asian dynasties. Daisy found her hyper-fixation adorable, loved how her little sister's eyes would light up at any new fact.

"You wanna make your favourite? Italian?" May asked softly. Anyone else would think Hell had frozen over. The Cavalry? Soft? Daisy raised an eyebrow. "Last time you were in the kitchen with Kora and I, I'm pretty sure Jemma had to defumigate the place for a week."

May huffed.

"Not my fault that damn chicken was so oily." Daisy laughed, throwing an arm around her mom. "We have some downtime. Why not? Dad still in DC?" Daisy asked curiously. After the recent Kingpin trial, there was questioning on the vigilante Enhanced front. Coulson went out to ensure a protection bill was passed.

"He will be for at least another three days. So, I thought, why not treat ourselves?"

The scents from the village market wafted to her nose as she led May back to their safe-house. "With the dumplings?" Daisy questioned hopefully.

May rolled her eyes. "You know how to make them best. Although, I must say your father's a tough distinction."

"Nah, Dad makes the good pizza. You make the best spaghetti."

The light of the kitchen warmed the two women as they worked, the recipes set out in front of them. "You know, I was talking to Tandy the other day. She recommends watching this film. Zorro, or something? Said she watched it in Mandarin with Tyrone." Daisy suggested.

"Sure, could be fun. Make some hot chocolate and get the blankets?" May began chopping the pepper, Daisy wincing at the speed. "I can't imagine what you could do to a guy with that speed."

"I should introduce you to Romanoff. I once saw her cut a man up like calamari." Daisy went wide-eyed at that. "Okay... I don't know what to say to that."

May smirked satisfied, ruffling her daughter's hair.

"Can't wait for all this Covid stuff to be over. Although, mask culture would be great."

May agreed with that sentiment, it would make SHIELD's job a little more conveniently easier too. Hell, it might even look good with her jackets.

As they cooked, May took a pinch of flour, sprinkling it on Daisy's nose. The woman sneezed lightly, huffing as she jutted out her lip. "Now it's on." She grabbed a handful of flour, lightly throwing it at May. In response, May took her own handful as they played over the dinner.

"Mom!" Daisy squealed joyfully as she was chased around the kitchen, giggling as she did so. Soon, they were both breathless, returning to the cooking, the counter a sore sight for them. "It's screwed." Daisy remarked.

"We'l clean it."

* * *

Soon, they had the food at the table, and candles lit in the middle. The two women ate, going over some files as they did so.

"So, why are we after a private security contractor?" Daisy asked, poring over the blueprints provided. May huffed. "Something to do with the remainders of Trask from the 70s. Must be something to do with the mutants."

"The Professor won't like us digging our claws in if so." Daisy murmured, wincing at the thought. She connected with the kids and teachers at Xavier's in a way she connected to not many others apart from the other Enhanced. To break that trust would devastate her. "Then we ask if we can. If it turns out to involve them, we loop them in as soon as possible."

Daisy took a second to just sit back and admire her mom. In her 50s and still kicking ass with two daughters that could hold their own and more in a fight, broken through personal trauma and fought for her family, and here she was, so casual in the light of a warm, lit-up room while the night whistled outside.

"You're legendary, you know that, Mom?" That took May by surprise, actually freezing for a moment as she processed that. "You actually think that?" She felt so small, like she was the child and Daisy was the adult. She hadn't felt this way in many years, decades even. "Of course. You flew the Bus when we were on it, you stuck by Dad throughout his crazy stuff, you carried Tyr's Staff for God's sake. You were rhe one who despite Uncle Andrew being Lash, still helped him, still believed he was good and he was. Most of all, you helped Kora, Dad and I by just being here for us."

May went in for the hug, keeping her face stern, letting the smallest vulnerability out before she melted into her daughter's embrace softly.

"I love you Dais."

"Love you too Mama."

* * *

"So, what's this Zorro movie?" May asked as Daisy slid the cassette tape into the practically ancient player. Daisy huddled into her with the blanket covering them both and steaming hot chocolate on their stands. "Pretty formulaic. Bad guys cause trouble in town, Zorro beats them. Paraphrased from Tyrone of course." Daisy explained.

"Sounds like us." May commented. "Each time some big bad comes around it's our job to stop it." Daisy agreed with that, though she wished they'd just get a break sometimes. It was truly needed, and if she was being fair on themselves, they did this so others could be safe, they just wouldn't know it.

"Yeah. I only wish Trip didn't die in that cave." Daisy murmured softly.

May could see the thoughts running through Daisy's head, nudging her daughter gently. "That wasn't your fault, got it? Just as it wasn't your fault your Uncle Andrew died." She tightened her hug on Daisy as the younger woman nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I know."

They'd be on mission for as long as possible before returning to the Coulson Academy, and the stress would be over soon.


End file.
